Hope For A Lost Soul
by Puja723
Summary: A new girl comes to Domino City. She is a quiet girl who ends up developing a crush on Seto Kaiba. Will they fall for each other? Or will Seto Kaiba be alone forever.
1. A New Girl in Town

This is the first time I've written a romance story before. Don't worry it'll have action and adventure also. So, enough with the introduction and on with the story. I don't own YGO.  
  
Hope for a Lost Soul  
  
Chapter 1: A New Girl in Town  
  
  
  
"C'mon Joey, hurry up! We're gonna be late for the first day of class.!" Yugi shouted. "Sorry Yugi, just gotta put my shoe on that's all!" Joey shouted struggling to put his shoe on while eating a piece of bread at the same time. As the two ran up the stairs of Domino High School they also met up with their other friends, Tea and Tristan. "C'mon you guys we don't wanna be late for the first day of class." Tea said. "Don't worry Tea, we'll blame Joey if we're late." Tristan told her while watching Joey, who was still struggling to put his shoe on. Joey successfully put his shoe on, but then tripped on his shoe lace and fell to the floor.   
  
"Ow! That wasn't fun." Joey said as he hit the floor. "Next time try wearing a leash, so you don't hurt other people around you." Said someone in a cold tone. "I know that cold voice anywhere, Kaiba, ya' big jerk do I look like a dog to you!?" Joey yelled. "Gee, Wheeler, I wouldn't know because you sure act like one." Kaiba told him. At this point Joey was furious. "What!? Take that back money bags, or else I'll…" The others pulled Joey back from fighting. "Joey, come on let it go." Tea said. "Yeah, Joey this isn't the right person to pick a fight with." Tristan added. After a while, Joey calmed down, and then said, "You know guys, I pray for the girl who has to marry that creep." Kaiba stared at Joey like he was about to kill him then walked away.  
  
"Um, Joey, I think Kaiba heard you." Yugi told his friend. "So, what Yugi, it's the truth, I'll bet no girl would wanna go near him. Just because he's got a lot of money, doesn't mean he'll find someone out there. He'll be all alone just like he is now, no friends at all." Joey told him. Joey and the others didn't realize it, but Kaiba heard every word. (Those fools will never understand me. The only one that has ever understood me is and will always be Mokuba.) Kaiba thought and headed for class.   
  
In front of Domino High School, "Now I know we just moved from America, but try to make some new friends and don't be so quiet, Leona." Said a lady. "Ok, mom I'll try my best." Said a girl with long black hair, brown eyes. The girl wore glasses and carried a notebook in one hand and her book bag in the other. She was only five feet tall and a bit skinny for a sixteen year old, but no seemed to bother with it. The girl quietly walked into the building and entered her classroom.  
  
"Alright, class we have a new student, her name is Leona Springs." The teacher announced as Leona walked in. "Hi." Leona said in a very quiet voice, not even the students in the first row seats could hear her. "Well, Leona, why don't you sit next to Mr. Kaiba, he's the one with the laptop." The teacher told her pointing to Kaiba who had his face to his laptop. Leona quietly walked over to her seat without looking at anyone. Leona sat down and took out her notebook and started to write down notes.  
  
After class, Leona quietly walked out of the classroom, when someone tapped her shoulder. "Hi, I'm Tea, wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Tea asked. "Um, well, I thought I'd sit in the library and do my home work." Leona said. "Come on, it's the first day have some fun." Tea told her. "Well, ok." Leona agreed. "By the way these are my friends Yugi, Joey, and Tristan." Tea said. The guys said hi, and Leona did the same.  
  
At the cafeteria, "So, Leona, where are you from?" Joey asked. "My parents and I just moved here a couple weeks ago. We moved from New York City, we just wanted to get away from the hard life there." Leona answered. "Leona, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Tristan asked. "Nope, I'm an only child. That's why I'm so quiet most of the times." Leona responded. Yugi noticed Leona's book bag was open and noticed duel monsters cards. "Hey, Leona are those your duel monsters cards?" Yugi asked. Leona looked at her book bag and nodded. "Yeah, they are. Duel Monsters is very popular in New York." "Well, here we even have tournaments held once in a while. Can I see your deck?" Yugi asked. Leona took out her deck and gave it to Yugi. Yugi examined Leona's deck carefully and smiled proudly.   
  
"Wow you've got some awesome cards. You even have my favorite card the Dark Magician." Yugi said. "Hey, Joey check this out." Yugi motioned to his friend who had his face stuffed with pizza. "What Yuge, I'm eatin'here. What? She's even got my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey said in surprise. Leona smiled. Then, everyone was really surprised at the next card. "You actually have a Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Yugi asked. "Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" Leona asked them. "Well, no, but the only person we know who has three of them is Seto Kaiba" Tea told her. "Why would anyone want that card in their deck?" Joey asked. "Well, I like dragons and I think they are powerful and strong." Leona answered. Yugi gave Leona back her deck and she put it away safely in her book bag.  
  
While they were eating and talking, Leona noticed a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. The boy never took his eyes away from his laptop. Leona noticed he was sitting alone. "Hey, who's that guy?" Leona asked. "That's Seto Kaiba." Yugi answered. "Trust me Leona, you shouldn't go near him. Kaiba's a rich, stubborn brat who only cares about himself." Joey told her. "That's not true, Joey." Tea said. "Yeah, you're right Tea; he's also a big jerk." Joey added. (He's kind of cute.) Leona thought.  
  
The first day of Domino High School came to an end. Leona waved goodbye to her new four friends and headed home. (I wonder if they're right about Seto Kaiba. No one can be that mean.) Leona thought and headed into a dark alley way. (Oh no, why did I come this way, I better turn around.) Leona thought. She turned around and was face to face with a group of people with black clothes and dark hoods. Leona slowly backed away from them. "We've come for your rare card." The dark figure said. 


	2. Her Savior

Chapter 2: Her Savoir  
  
  
  
"I said hand over your rare card." The dark figure told her. Leona looked at her only exit that was blocked by the other hooded figures. (Who are these people?) Leona thought. "I don't have any rare cards so back off!" Leona said. "Oh but you do have a rare card. Our master has been watching you very closely in New York" the dark figure told her. "Who are you people?" Leona asked. "That's none of your concern. Hand over your Blue Eyes White Dragon, or we will have to take it by force!" the dark figure ordered. (I can't give them my Blue Eyes White Dragon, my best friend Katrina gave me that card.)  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Katrina" Leona said hugging her best friend. "Yeah.It stinks that your dad had to get that promotion in Japan." Katrina said. "Wait before you leave I want you to have something." Katrina said while digging into her purse. "Here take this." Katrina told Leona. Leona looked at the card and almost started to cry. "It's a Blue Eyes White Dragon card!" Leona said happily. "Yeah, I know how crazy you are about dragons, so why not have one of the most powerful dragons in Duel Monsters, right?" Katrina asked smiling. Leona smiled and hugged her friend again. "Promise never to lose that card." Katrina said. "Thanks. I'll never lose this card. I promise. You're a great friend. Whenever I play this card, I'll always think of you. Best friends forever, no matter what." Leona said while getting into the car and waving goodbye to her best friend.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"No, I won't give you my Blue Eyes White Dragon card!" Leona yelled. The hooded figures started snickering. "You leave us no choice, little girl. We'll take that card by force." The hooded figure told her. The group started to close in on Leona. She had no martial arts skills or no weapons near by. Leona backed up against a brick wall. There was no escape. (What do I do now? These hooded jerks are gonna get my most treasured card. I'm so sorry Katrina. I broke our promise.) Leona thought.   
  
"You, Rare Hunters better back off if you know what's good for you." Said a voice from behind. The rare hunters turned around. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Seto Kaiba. Master Marik will be pleased with us once we take away, your Egyptian God card as well." Said one of the rare hunters. Kaiba simply smiled. "You pathetic group of drones don't stand a chance against me." Kaiba told him. "We'll see about that!" The Rare Hunter ring leader said and charged towards Kaiba. Kaiba caught the Rare Hunter's fist in his hand and flipped the Rare Hunter over, knocking him out. "Anyone else?" Kaiba asked. The other Rare Hunters looked at each other with fear and ran, taking their leader with them.   
  
Kaiba walked over to Leona, who was a bit surprised. (Ok, Seto Kaiba just saved me from those rare hunter people. I thought he was a mean, selfish jerk?) Leona thought as Kaiba approached her. "Are you alright?" Kaiba asked. Before Leona was about answer him a voice interrupted her. "Hey Seto, is everything ok?" Kaiba turned around, "Mokuba I thought I told you to stay in the car." Kaiba said. "I'm sorry big brother, you were taking too long and I got worried." Mokuba told him. "Who's she?" Mokuba asked looking at Leona. "My name is Leona. Your brother over here saved me from some group of people called rare hunters." Leona told him. "If you're not hurt we'll be leaving, come on Mokuba." Kaiba said while walking towards his little brother.  
  
"Wait, I'm kind of new here and can't find my house." Leona said. "Can she come with us, please Seto?" Mokuba asked with pleading eyes. Kaiba looked at his little brother. "Mokuba, you know I hate when you do your 'puppy dog' face." Kaiba said. "I know, but it always works." Mokuba said cheerfully. "Alright, she can come, but only for today." Kaiba said. "YAY!" Mokuba shouted and took Leona's hand. "You're gonna love our limo." Mokuba said. "You have a limo?" Leona asked surprised. "Yeah, don't you know who my brother is?" Mokuba asked. Leona shook her head. "He's the CEO of Kaiba Corp. the richest teenager in Domino City." Mokuba explained. (Now I remember that name. I read about a rich businessman in Japan, but I never thought he would be a teenager.) Leona thought.  
  
As the three got into the limo, Leona told the chauffer where her house was and they drove off. In about fifteen minutes the car stopped. Leona got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride." Leona said. "No problem." Mokuba said. "And thanks for helping me out Kaiba." Leona told him. Kaiba just stared at her. (I guess that means your welcome.) Leona thought. Before Leona went inside her house Mokuba asked, "Do you wanna hang out with us this weekend?" Kaiba looked at his little brother then said, "Mokuba, I have a lot of work to do this weekend." "Come on Seto pleaseeee?" Mokuba begged. "Besides big bro you need to have some fun, you can't always work." Mokuba told his big brother. "I'll think about it and tell you tomorrow." Leona told them and went inside the house. Kaiba and Mokuba drove off in the car.  
  
"Leona's a nice girl. I like her." Mokuba said. "Hey, Seto, don't you think she's nice?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba did not respond. "Hey Earth to Seto, are you alright big brother?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba was lost in his own thoughts. (Why were Marik's rare hunters after her? Unless she has an Egyptian God card as well. I must have that card.) Kaiba thought. 


	3. The Invite

Chapter 3: The Invite  
  
Leona walked into the hallway. She could see piles of empty boxes. (Looks like mom and dad are unpacking without me.) Leona thought. Leona walked into the living room and saw her parents. "Hi mom, dad. I'm home." Leona said smiling. Leona's mother walked up to her and gave her a hug. "So, how was your first day at your new school?" Her mother asked. "It was alright. I made four new friends today." Leona answered. "Was it my imagination or did I see a limo in front of the house a few minutes ago?" Leona's father asked. Leona started to blush a bit. "Well, yeah there was a limo parked a few minutes ago." Leona told them. Leona's parents stared at her, and then asked, "Well who was in there?" "Um, well, I sort of got a ride home from . . . Seto Kaiba." Leona told them while blushing.  
  
"You mean that rich young teenager who owns Kaiba Corp." Leona's mother said. Leona nodded slowly. "How do you know him?" Leona's father asked. "He goes to my school and he's in my class." Leona's parents looked at each other confused. As her parents were talking to each other Leona went upstairs to her room. Leona's room wasn't completely fixed. Her bed was in the corner near a window. Her computer was the only thing working. Leona walked over to her computer and turned it on.  
  
After the computer booted up, Leona checked her e-mail. (Junk mail, junk mail . . . hey what's this?) Leona thought. She noticed the e-mail address and thought, (Hey it's from Katrina.) She opened the e-mail and started to read it. The e-mail says:  
  
Hey Leona, we really miss you. We're doing fine here. How are you doing in Japan? Hope you didn't make any new best friends yet. Just kidding. Blossom's still hooked on Duel Monsters. Thanks a lot. She's trying to make her deck as strong as yours. Take care and visit us whenever you can. Good Luck at school. See ya'.  
  
Leona smiled and thought (Imagine what they'll say when I tell them about Kaiba. I really miss them, I've known my best friends for six years and then we had to move.) Leona went to her bed and lye there. She soon started to think about what Mokuba had asked her earlier. (Should I go? Kaiba did save me from those rare hunters, who ever they are. I guess I should go, give him a proper thanks.) Leona thought. Leona had been lying on her bed for an hour then headed downstairs for dinner. After dinner she wore her purple pajamas and went to bed to get an early start the next morning.  
  
The next day it was raining very heavily outside. Leona ran towards the school as fast as she could, since she didn't take her umbrella. (Why do these weather forecasts always end up wrong?) Leona thought while running. She was a block away from the school when someone bumped into her and fell to the ground. (Ouch, that really hurt.) Leona thought as she got up. The person who bumped into turned around "Oh, I'm sorry for bumping into you like that." The person said. "That's ok, I've gotta get to class!" Leona yelled while running into the school. (Enjoy your day my dear, it'll be the last one you'll ever see once I obtain the remaining Egyptian God cards and the power of the millennium puzzle. This world shall tremble with fear once I rule as King Marik.) Marik thought.  
  
"Master Marik, shall we keep an eye on the girl for you?" One of Marik's servants asked. "Yes, Odion make sure my rare hunters are keeping a close watch. She might become very useful to me in obtaining Kaiba's Egyptian God card, Obelisk the Tormentor." Marik ordered. Leona quickly got into her classroom, even though she was soaking wet. "Leona, what happened?" Tea asked. "Stupid weather forecast!" Leona shouted. Tea took out a napkin and gave it to Leona. "Thanks Tea." Leona said while attempting to dry herself off with the napkin.  
  
As soon as class ended Leona headed for the cafeteria. "Hey Leona, over here." Yugi motioned to her. Leona walked over to him. Soon after the others arrived. "Aren't you gonna sit?" Joey asked. Leona looked at Kaiba who was sitting alone again. "I'll see you guys in a little while." Leona told them and walked towards Kaiba. "Where is she going?" Yugi wondered. Leona walked up to where Kaiba was sitting. Kaiba didn't notice her because he was too busy staring at his laptop. "Hi, Kaiba." Leona said. Kaiba looked away from his laptop. "What?" Kaiba asked in a cold tone. "Just wondering what you're doing here all by yourself." Leona told him. "I'm busy right now and I don't need you interrupting me." Kaiba told her.   
  
"Sorry, I just wanted to say thanks again for saving me from those rare hunters; you don't have to get mad." Leona said. Kaiba just remembered what he wanted to ask her. "Why were they after you anyway?" Kaiba asked. Leona took out her rare card and showed it to him. Kaiba took the card and was still shocked. (This isn't a God card, it's a Blue Eyes White Dragon. But I have all three of them.) Kaiba thought. "My best friend gave it to me before I moved here. This card really means a lot to me. And I'm also crazy about dragons." Leona explained. At first Kaiba just ignored her, then asked, "Why do you like dragons so much?" Leona thought for a moment then answered, "Well, dragons are really powerful and strong, and I wanna be like that. I'm too shy and quiet."   
  
Kaiba gave the card back to her and gave her a sincere smile. "Hey, you smiled. You should smile more often." Leona said. Kaiba just ignored her. Leona was looking at Yugi and the others who were still waiting for her. "Well, I better get back to the others, I'll see you later." Leona said. "Wait." Kaiba told her. Leona turned around. "About this weekend, Mokuba and I would like it if you could come over." Kaiba said. Leona smiled, "Alright." She said and went back to join the others.  
  
When Leona got back to the others, Tea asked, "Leona what were you doing over there with Kaiba?" "We were just talking that's all. Besides he saved me from some people called rare hunters." Leona told her. Yugi stopped and thought for a moment. (Yami did you hear what she said.) Yugi asked. (Yes I did. It looks like Marik is up to no good again. Tell her she must be very careful.) Yami told him. "Leona, you have to more careful, these rare hunters can really hurt you." Yugi told her. "Who are these rare hunters?" Leona asked. "Rare hunters are a group of elite duelists that will do anything to get a rare card. There leader's name is Marik. You've got to be careful around this guy." Yugi told her. "Why is Marik so dangerous?" Leona asked. Yugi showed Leona his millennium puzzle then explained, "Like my millennium puzzle, there are six other millennium items out there, each with its own special ability. My puzzle has an ancient spirit inside of it that is destined to save the world. However, Marik's millennium rod can brainwash you and he can take control of your mind."  
  
Leona was a bit surprised by all this. "I read about these millennium items in a newspaper article once. There from Ancient Egypt, and these items go as far back as five thousands years into the past." Leona told them. The others nodded. "It's weird, even though the millennium items are really old, there seems to be some sort of connection with Duel Monsters." Tea said. Everyone pondered over these questions while eating lunch.  
  
After lunch they headed towards the lockers. "This stinks; I forgot my umbrella at home." Leona said while looking at the others who had their umbrellas. "You could share mine if you want." Yugi told her. Leona looked at Yugi's umbrella and noticed it was a bit too small. "No that's ok; I'll just walk home really fast." Leona told them. She waved good bye to the others and stared at the pouring rain. (What am' I gonna do? I can't run all the way home without an umbrella in this crazy weather.) Leona thought. She saw Kaiba walking towards her. "Aren't you going home?" Kaiba asked. Leona looked at him and responded," I would, but I can't without an umbrella." Kaiba walked over to his locker and took out an umbrella. "Here, you can take mine." Kaiba said handing Leona the umbrella. "You sure?" Leona asked. Kaiba nodded. "Thanks." Leona said and headed out the door, while Kaiba headed for his limo. While Leona was on her way home, she didn't know that the rare hunters were watching her every move. "Keep an eye on her my rare hunters. When the time is right we will strike, and I will be one step closer in taking control of my destiny." Marik told his rare hunters and let out an evil laugh. 


	4. A Weekend to Remember

Chapter 4: A Weekend to Remember  
  
  
  
The rest of the school days was as normal as ever. Everyone was real glad that the weekend came. Leona was with Yugi and the others at the park. "I'm glad the weekend's here." Tristan said. "Yeah, no school for two whole days." Joey added. Tea and Yugi were talking about something. Probably about Duel Monsters. Yugi asked, "Hey, Leona why are you so quiet today?" Leona looked at Yugi then answered, "Well, I'm supposed to be seeing Kaiba today at his place." The others looked at Leona surprised. "You mean Kaiba actually invited you over to his mansion?" Joey asked. Leona nodded. "Are you sure you wanna go?" Tristan asked. "Yeah, come on you guys, I know Kaiba seems to be mean and cruel, but he sometimes is nice." Leona told them.  
  
"Yeah, only to his little brother." Joey said. "Come on Joey you know that Mokuba is the only family he has." Tea told him. "How do you know that's true, Tea?" Yugi asked. "Well, we've known Kaiba for a long time and did we ever see his parents, no." Tea answered. Leona looked at Tea a bit shocked and thought (No parents at all.) "Just because Kaiba has no parents doesn't mean he has to act like a jerk." Joey said. "He only acts that way towards you, Joey. You can never seem to keep your mouth closed around him." Tristan said. While Joey and Tristan were arguing, and Tea and Yugi were being the referees, Leona walked out of the park and headed for home.  
  
(Maybe I shouldn't go, there's a lot I don't know about him.) Leona thought as she was walking. She was lost in thought when she heard a car horn honking. "Move on the green not in between." Said someone. Leona turned around and saw a blue car. The person that was driving the car had long blonde hair and violet eyes. "Sorry." Leona said. "Wait a second are you by any chance Leona Springs?" The girl asked. Leona nodded. "Hi, I'm Mai Valentine, Joey's told me about you, hop in." Mai said.   
  
Leona sat in the car. "So, where are you off to?" Mai asked. Leona thought for a moment. "Well I was supposed to meet this friend, but I think I should go home instead." Mai looked at Leona, who had a sad look on her face. "This friend of yours, is he a boy?" Mai asked. Leona nodded, and then asked, "How did you know my friend's a boy?" Leona asked. "I can easily tell by that look on your face." Mai answered.   
  
"Come on what's bothering you?" Mai asked. "Well, this is no ordinary boy. This is Seto Kaiba." Leona told her. Mai was a bit surprised. "He saved me from a group of people called rare hunters, and then he invited me over. But then I was hanging out with Yugi and the others and there's so much I don't know about him." Leona explained. Mai smiled and said, "It sounds to me like you have a crush on him." "NO I don't." Leona said while blushing. "If you want some advice, I'd say go for it." Mai said. Leona looked at her confused. "If you don't know him so well, here's your chance to get to know him." Mai told her.  
  
Leona smiled and said, "Thanks Mai." "No problem Now let's get going." Mai said as she started to drive the car really fast. In about ten minutes they were at the Kaiba mansion. "How did you know where he lives?" Leona asked. "Everyone knows that. The mansion can be seen anywhere from the city." Mai told her. Leona looked at the huge Victorian mansion. "You cold get lost in a place that big." Leona said. "Well, I'll see ya' around." Mai said and drove off. This left Leona alone. She stopped at the huge doors. (Here goes.) Leona thought as she rang the door bell.   
  
Five minutes later the doors opened and revealed Mokuba smiling. "Leona, you made it." Mokuba said cheerfully while giving her a hug. "It's nice to see you again Mokuba." Leona told him. "Come on inside." Mokuba said while taking her hand and pulling her inside. As Leona walked inside the house there were rooms in every corner. She could see paintings all over the walls. There was a grand piano in one room and a big screen TV with an entertainment system. Mokuba brought Leona to the living room which was very elegant. "You have a really nice place." Leona said. "This was a cheapest mansion I could find." Kaiba said walking into the living room. "I hope I'm not bothering you." Leona said. "You're not bothering us at all. My brother cleared his whole day for you." Mokuba told her. "Mokuba, I thought I told you not to tell her that." Kaiba said to his little brother. "That's alright." Leona told him.   
  
After a little while Kaiba and Mokuba showed Leona the whole entire mansion. Including the indoor and outdoor gardens. Then, they came back to the living room where they talked for a while. "Hey Leona, what's that in your hand?" Mokuba asked. Leona looked at her notebook she had in her hand. "Well, um I write stories for fun, whenever I get the chance." Leona told him. "Can I see it please?" Mokuba asked. Leona gave the notebook to Mokuba, and he immediately started to read it. "Wow this is better than any book I've ever read." Mokuba said. "Do you really think so?" Leona asked. "I agree, this is amazing work." Kaiba said. "Even my brother likes it. And Seto's really picky about what books to read." Mokuba told her.  
  
Leona couldn't help, but smile. "Have you ever thought of becoming a writer?" Kaiba asked. "Well, yes, but the colleges I go to are asking for a lot of money. I don't think my parents can afford it." Leona told him. "You should at least get your story published. I bet anyone would read your story." Mokuba told her. "I've tried, but the magazine companies are also asking for a lot of money. One magazine company asked for $5,000. And I don't have that kind of money." Leona told them.  
  
"It's my dream to become a famous author. Too bad I don't have enough money to full fill my dream." Leona said and started crying. "Are you alright?" Mokuba asked. Leona slowly nodded, but she was still crying. Kaiba walked over to her and held her close to him. "You shouldn't give up on your dream." Kaiba told her. Leona looked at him as he smiled softly. "Thank you." Leona told him.   
  
Author's Note  
  
It looks like things are begining to heat up. But will it last? Ch. 5 on the way ^_^ 


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5: The Truth  
  
  
  
After a little while Leona was feeling better. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I get carried away with my emotions." Leona said. "That's ok; you just scared me a little." Mokuba told her. "I didn't mean to." Leona said and smiled. "Kaiba, thanks for what you said. I'll bet your dreams already came true. Having everything at your fingertips, right?" Leona asked. Kaiba looked at her then answered, "This isn't my dream. Having all this luxury never came across my mind when I was a kid." "Then what is your dream?" Leona asked. "It's to build an amusement park for less fortunate children. To let them enjoy life, even though they don't have everything." Kaiba told her. (Who'd thought that Seto Kaiba would have such a kind heart?) Leona thought.  
  
As time passed, the three of them talked for a while, then had dinner . It was getting late, and Leona had to get home. But before she left the Kaiba mansion, she had to ask Kaiba one more thing. "Not to be a bother, but could I ask you something?" Leona asked. As Kaiba picked up the empty dishes he nodded. "Well, I was just wondering, where are your parents? I haven't seen them since I got here." Leona told him. Kaiba immediately froze after she had asked him that. The dishes he was holding shattered as they hit the floor. "Seto, are you alright?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba did not answer.   
  
(Maybe I shouldn't have asked him that.) Leona thought as she looked at Kaiba, who was still frozen. "Mokuba, go upstairs and finish your home work." Kaiba told his little brother. "But Seto its Saturday, can't I do it tomorrow?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba started at his little brother. "Mokuba, go upstairs now." Kaiba told him trying to keep his anger under control. Mokuba nodded slowly and went upstairs. As soon as Kaiba heard the door slam, he looked at Leona. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." Leona said. "No, it's alright. I haven't talked about my parents for a log time. You're the first person who has ever asked me about them." Kaiba told her.  
  
"So what happened to them?" Leona asked. Kaiba walked up to a near by window and stared at the city scenery outside. "I was five years old when my mom died. Even though it was so long ago I remember that day so clearly." Kaiba told her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The sun was shining brightly. A young boy happily went inside a hospital with his father. "Well, Seto, today's the day where you are a big brother." Seto's father said to the cheerful boy. "I can't wait to see my new baby brother or sister." Seto said happily. Just then a doctor stopped them and then whispered something into Seto's father's ears. Seto's father looked at his son and said, "Stay here, I have to go check on your mother." Seto stayed in the waiting room near the emergency room doors as his father went inside with the doctor. "Your wife has lost a lot of blood due to the procedure." The doctor said. Seto's father saw his motionless wife holding their new baby boy. Seto's father went closer to her and held her hand. ". . . Mokuba . . . my sweet little child." Seto's mother whispered slowly. She looked at her husband, then whispered, "Take care of my sons. I love you." The heart monitor started to beep as she closed her eyes and stayed motionless.   
  
Seto could see everything that was going on. He burst into the emergency room. Tears filled his eyes "Mommy, no don't leave me please!! You can't go!!" Seto said screaming and crying. "Mommy, please wake up, wake up!!" Seto screamed. The nurses took Seto out of the room while he cried.   
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"That was the last time I saw my mom." Kaiba said. Leona was very shocked and almost started to cry, but held her tears back. "What happened to your father?" Leona asked. "My dad died in a car accident. I was ten and Mokuba was only three. For two years my relatives took us in but they couldn't support us due to financial problems. So, they dumped us in an orphanage. I'll never forgive them for that." Kaiba said as he clenched his fists. "How long did you and Mokuba stay at the orphanage?" Leona asked. "Not for too long. We were adopted by the true owner of Kaiba Corp. Gozaburo Kaiba, the man that changed my life forever." Kaiba told her. Leona couldn't understand what he meant by that, and didn't bother to ask. "So, that's why you have this luxury, you inherited your step-father's company." Leona said. Kaiba nodded slowly. "If I could turn back time, I'd change everything. I don't deserve to have all this. I don't deserve to be the richest teenager in the world! I sold my child hood the moment I met my step-father!" Kaiba said in anger.  
  
Leona could tell that Kaiba was upset, and tried to change the topic. She looked at her watch. It was 8:30. "I better get going, it's really late. I've got to be back home by 9:30." Leona said and headed towards the door. "Wait, I'll walk you to your house." Kaiba told her. "What about Mokuba?" Leona asked. "He'll be fine; I have my security guards all over the mansion. "Tell, Mokuba I said bye, when you get back." Leona said. Kaiba nodded and they headed out the door.  
  
In a half an hour, they were a block away from Leona's house. "Well, I can walk to my house on my own." Leona said. "Alright, but promise me one thing." Kaiba told her. "What is it?" Leona asked. "Promise me, you won't tell anyone about my past. Especially Yugi and his pathetic friends." Kaiba told her. Leona looked to the ground and then at Kaiba. "Alright, I promise, I won't tell a soul." Leona said and waved good bye to Kaiba. Before Kaiba left, he walked up to Leona. "What is it?" Leona asked. He leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for listening." Kaiba said and smiled. Leona was a bit surprised as she saw Kaiba leave. She touched her cheek and thought (Did Seto Kaiba just kiss me. Yes he did.) She smiled and headed towards her house. (I'm never forgetting this day.) Leona thought and went inside her house. 


	6. School Dance

Chapter 6: School Dance  
  
  
  
Kaiba walked back to his mansion. He saw Mokuba standing outside in front of the doors. "Mokuba what are you doing out here?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba looked at his big brother and answered, "You told her about mom and dad, didn't you?" Kaiba nodded. "Did you also tell her about . . . him?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba knew exactly what Mokuba meant by when he said him. "Only a little. I couldn't tell her everything about our step father. The way he treated me, and what I did to get my revenge." Kaiba told his little brother. As Kaiba and Mokuba went inside the mansion, Mokuba said, "Leona's a friendly person and she's creative too."   
  
Kaiba smiled and then asked his little brother, "So, you wouldn't mind having her as a sister?" Mokuba looked at his brother a little confused. "What are you saying, Seto?" Mokuba asked. "Never mind, I'll explain later. Always remember one thing. No matter what happens, I'll always love you, little brother." Kaiba told him. Mokuba hugged his brother and said, "We'll have each other."  
  
Monday morning seem to come by very quick. The students all gathered into the classroom. The students were talking until the teacher came in. "Alright class, settle down. I have an important announcement." The teacher said. Everyone remained quiet. "This Friday night, Domino High School will be having it's first annual dance. You are all welcomed to come." The teacher told his students.  
  
The students started whispering to each other. "And if everything is successful, we might be able to have another dance. I don't want to see the same stunt being pulled like last year, understand Mr. Wheeler." The teacher told them while looking at Joey, who was not paying attention. The teacher walked up to Joey and tapped his shoulder. Joey got a little annoyed, then realized who it was. "Hi sir, I was just, um admiring your lecture." Joey said. "Oh really, then tell me what just said?" The teacher asked. Joey started to draw a blank and didn't say a word. "Detention after school, Mr. Wheeler. You know the place and the time." The teacher said.  
  
The class ended and everyone headed for the cafeteria. "Poor Joey's got detention." Tristan teased. Joey just ignored him. "Hey Yugi, how about you and I go to the dance together?" Tea asked. Yugi smiled and nodded. "Too bad Mai doesn't go to our school." Yugi said. "Not a problem, the teachers don't have to know." Joey told him. "In that case, I wonder if Serenity would like to go with me." Tristan wondered. Joey looked at Tristan and yelled, "Would ya' lay off my sister!" while attempting to kill Tristan. The others just laughed.   
  
"Hey Leona, are you going to the dance?" Yugi asked. Leona wasn't paying attention, she was too busy staring at Kaiba. "Leona, can you hear me?" Yugi asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Huh? What?" Leona asked as she snapped back to reality. "We wanted to know if your gong to the dance?" Tea asked. "Of course I'm going." Leona answered. "Are you going with anyone?" Tea asked. Leona blushed a bit then answered, "Nah, I'll go on my own." Lunch was over and while Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Leona headed for home, Joey had to stay in detention.  
  
(This stinks.) Joey thought as he sat all by himself in detention with the teacher was keeping an eye on him. The door was open and Joey was able to hear a couple of students talking. "Did you hear that story about Seto Kaiba?" one student asked. "Of course, by now the whole school knows." The other student answered. "No wonder he's such a jerk." Another student said. "Yeah, he was an orphan with no place to live after his parents died." The other student replied. The three of them started laughing. "It's one of those rags to riches story. I bet Kaiba didn't have to lift a finger to gain where he is now." The student said. Those students had left while laughing and joking around, Joey had heard every word. (Wait until the gang hears about this.) Joey thought. 


	7. Harsh Truth Revealed

Chapter 7: Harsh Truth Revealed  
  
The next day at school, everyone knew about Kaiba's past. Yugi and the others were standing near their lockers waiting for Leona. Everyone was talking about Kaiba's past. Most of the students were either laughing or making jokes about it. No seemed to feel sorry for him. Why would they feel sorry for someone who has teased and taunted them? When Kaiba entered the building everyone started to whisper to each other. Kaiba ignored them and headed for his locker. "Hey guys watch this." Joey said to his friends. "Joey your not going to do anything stupid are you?" Tea asked. "Of course not. This is pay back for all the rotten things Kaiba's said to me." Joey told her.  
  
Joey walked up to Kaiba and said, "What's up orphan boy." Kaiba slammed his locker shut and glared at Joey. "What did you call me, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked him. "You heard what I said . . ." Joey couldn't finish his sentence because Kaiba grabbed Joey by the collar and slammed his head against the lockers. "Never call me that again, understand!" Kaiba told him. "So it's true then. Rich boy was a little orphan." Joey taunted. Kaiba was furious at Joey for what he said. He slammed Joey to the lockers, this time harder. "How do you know about my past!?" Kaiba demanded. "Let's just say I've got my ways. And the whole school knows." Joey told him.   
  
Kaiba wasn't going to take this any longer. "Wheeler, I'll kill you!" Kaiba yelled. Kaiba was about to punch Joey, when he noticed Leona walking towards Yugi. "What's going on?" Leona asked. "Nothing, Joey's just acting like a moron." Tristan told her. Kaiba released his grip on Joey and walked towards to Leona. Yugi and Tristan ran to Joey's side to see if he was alright. While Tea was yelling at him. Leona could tell that Kaiba wasn't in a happy mood. "Hi Kaiba." Leona said sweetly. Kaiba just ignored her hello and grabbed her wrist and shoved her against the lockers. Yugi and the others turned around to see what was going on.   
  
"You told them!" Kaiba yelled at her. "What? What are you talking about? No, of course I didn't tell anyone. I promised you I wouldn't tell." Leona said. Kaiba didn't let go of her. "Liar!" He yelled. "I swear I didn't tell anyone. Please let go of my wrist. You're hurting me." Leona said innocently while tears were forming in her eyes. "Kaiba it's true, Leona didn't tell us. We didn't even know she knew." Yugi told him. "Stay out of this Yugi." Kaiba told him. "I save you from the rare hunters, invite you into my home, and this is the thanks I get!" Kaiba yelled at her. Kaiba threw Leona to the floor. "Consider our friendship over. Now get away from." Kaiba said and walked away.   
  
Yugi and Tea rushed over to Leona and helped her up, while Tristan was helping Joey out. "Are you alright?" Tea asked. "I didn't tell anyone." Leona whispered as her tears were falling to the floor. "Come on Leona; let's go get something to eat." Yugi suggested. Leona looked at her four friends and replied, "No I'd rather be alone for a while." Leona told them and walked out of school as tears were coming from her eyes.  
  
Leona ran out of the school trying to keep her tears under control. She couldn't bear holding her tears in any longer. She went into the same alley where she met Kaiba and Mokuba for the first time. She sat in a corner and cried her eyes out. "I wish I was back in New York. Nothing like this ever happened to me there. Katrina, Blossom I wish you guys were here with me. You always knew how to make me feel better" Leona told herself. Suddenly, Leona felt someone grab her. She turned around and saw a tall person, wearing the same clothes as the rare hunters.  
  
"Well done, Odion." Leona heard a voice say. "Hey, what's going on? Let go of me." Leona said as she struggled to break free from Odion's grasp. "You are ahead of that foolish pharaoh, Master Marik." Odion said. The second Leona heard Marik's name she remembered what Yugi had told her. Instead of trying to break free, fear struck her mind. Marik saw how scared she was and said," So, you've heard of me before. You will help me gain the power I need to rule this world." Leona stared at him and said, "I'm not helping you with anything." Marik laughed then said, "I'm afraid you have no choice, my dear." Marik pointed his millennium rod at her. Before Leona could react, the affects of the millennium rod had gotten to her. She slowly closed her eyes and fainted. 


	8. A Discovery Made

Chapter 8: A Discovery Made  
  
  
  
School was finally over. And no one had forgotten what happened today. Yugi was waiting for his friends in front of the school (Yugi, what's wrong?) Yami asked. "Nothing. I'm just worried about Leona. She felt heart broken today." Yugi answered to the spirit of the millennium puzzle. "Kaiba didn't have to hurt her like that! The gang and I didn't know that she knew about Kaiba's past." Yugi said. (You have to understand, Yugi. A person like Kaiba is like a dark storm ready to cause harm to anyone if anyone crosses him. He still has unanswered questions in his mind and in his heart. He's still struggling with himself) Yami told him. "Hey Yugi!" Tea called out. Yugi saw his friends and said, "Hi guys." "Yuge are you alright?" Joey asked. "No, I'm worried about Leona." Yugi said. "We should go over to her house and see if she's ok." Tristan said.  
  
"We don't know where she lives." Joey said. "I snuck into the permanent records office and wrote down her address." Tristan told him. "For once, Tristan you sneaking into a place are really for a good cause even though it was wrong." Tea said. The gang headed to Leona's house. When they got there, Leona's mom opened the door. "Hi, we're here to see Leona." Yugi told her. "She hasn't come home yet." Leona's mother told them. "What? She's not home yet, but school 's over." Yugi told her. Leona's mother started to get worried. "Don't worry miss, we'll find her. Tristan and Tea, you guys stay here in case she comes home. Joey and I'll check every corner of the city." Yugi told his friends. The three of them nodded in agreement. "Come on Joey." Yugi said as he ran to the direction of the school.   
  
At the Kaiba mansion, Kaiba had just gotten home when, "Seto, you've got to check out the security cameras." Mokuba told his brother as he got inside the mansion. Kaiba went into the security room and saw Mokuba "What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba asked. "Check out the security camera on the left screen. It was the day when Leona came over. See anything unusual?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba enlarged the screen to see that there was someone else in the living room when Kaiba had explained about his past to Leona. "A rare hunter." Kaiba said annoyed. "That's how the whole school knows about my past. Leona was telling me the truth. And I treated her like I normally would treat Wheeler." Kaiba said to himself.   
  
Mokuba looked at his brother and asked, "You didn't hurt her did you?" Kaiba gave a slight nod. "Seto, I thought you liked her. How could you do that to her?" Mokuba asked. "I was so blinded by anger I couldn't think straight. Mokuba I don't like her." Kaiba said and then took a deep breath. "I lover her." Kaiba finished. "I knew it big brother." Mokuba said smiling. "She's the first person I know who gave me something that not even Yugi and those pathetic morons could do for me. She gave her friendship and trust. And I treated her like dirt!" Kaiba said while slamming his first into the wall.   
  
Kaiba walked towards the front door. "Mokuba, come on let's go." Kaiba said. Mokuba followed his brother and asked, "Where are we going?" "To set things straight." Kaiba told him and walked towards the direction of Leona's house. Meanwhile, Yugi and Joey were searching the school. "Any luck, Joey?" Yugi asked. "Nope, what about you?" Joey asked. Yugi shook his head. "Come on let's try downtown." Yugi said and Joey followed. They weren't aware that the rare hunters were watching them. (Master Marik, Yugi and his pathetic friends are searching for the girl. Shall I stop them?) one rare hunter said. (No let those fools continue their search party. My only concern is Kaiba. Make sure he finds the note. After that, the fun will begin.) Marik told his rare hunter.   
  
In an abandoned old ware house, (WH-where am' I) Leona thought as she finally woke up. Leona opened her eyes, but could only see darkness. She tried to mover, but couldn't. She heard chains rattling as she tried to move. (What's going on? Why am' I chained?) "So, you've finally woken up." Said a voice from the shadows. Leona could see a small glow of light. The light grew bigger and revealed Marik. "You better stay away from me." Leona told him. Marik evilly smiled and said, "I won't hurt you just yet. For your sake, pray that Kaiba will come. Then, the real torment will begin" Leona looked down at the floor and thought (I doubt Kaiba's gonna come.) and was once again consumed again by darkness. 


	9. The Search is Over

Chapter 9: The Search is Over  
  
At Downtown Domino, Yugi and Joey searched frantically for any sign or clue that would lead to Leona. "Yugi, this is gettin' us no where." Joey told his friend. "We can't stop now, Joey. What if something bad happened to her?" Yugi asked his friend. Joey looked at Yugi, who had a worried look on his face. "You're right Yugi, we should keep lookin'." Joey said. As Yugi and Joey were looking for any kind of clue, they saw Kaba and Mokuba. "Hey Kaiba!" Yugi yelled as he ran up to him. The two brothers stopped. "What Yugi?" Kaiba asked in an irritated tone. "Have you seen Leona anywhere?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Isn't she at home?" Mokuba asked. Yugi shook his head then explained," Leona was really devastated today. She walked out of the school crying. We went to her house to see if she was alight, but her mom told us that she wasn't home." (How could I have let this happen?) Kaiba thought. "We've got to find her. Let's split up and search this city from top to bottom." Yugi told them. "No, I already know where to look, and I don't need you in my way." Kaiba told Yugi and walked away. "Sorry about that Yugi." Mokuba said and followed his brother. "What does Leona see in that guy?" Joey wondered as he walked up to Yugi.  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba walked towards the high school, they stopped a few blocks away from it. They stopped near an alleyway. "Why are we here, Seto?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba walked into the alleyway. "This was the place we met face to face, Mokuba." Kaiba told his brother. "We'll probably find some answers in here." Kaiba said as he looked around the alley. Mokuba spotted a piece of paper near a blue book. "Hey, Seto. Isn't this Leona's book, where she writes all her stories?" Mokuba asked his brother as he showed him the book. Kaiba nodded. "There seems to be some kind of note." Mokuba said as he took the note that was taped on the book.  
  
Mokuba unfolded the paper and started to read it. "Oh no, Seto you better take a look at this." Mokuba said handing Kaiba the note. As soon as Kaiba finished reading the note, he grew angry. "Well, I see you found our master's note." Said a voice from behind them. The two brothers turned around and saw a rare hunter. Kaiba walked up to the rare hunter and lifted the rare hunter. "What have you done to her!?" Kaiba asked angrily. The rare hunter laughed then said, "That is for us to know and you to find out Kaiba." Kaiba grew even angrier at the rare hunter. "If you've harmed her, you'll never see the light of day, understand!" Kaiba told him. "Idol threats won't get you anywhere. If you want to see her again, come to Domino pier. And come alone. If those friends of yours are seen, this will be the final day for the girl." The rare hunter said.  
  
Kaiba dropped the rare hunter to the ground and the rare hunter left without a trace. "Mokuba, find Yugi and the others." Kaiba said. "Why?" Mokuba asked. "As much as I hate receiving help, especially from them, I know I'm gonna need it. Just make sure when you get to the pier, you stay out of sight. Marik is going to pay for what he's done to her" Kaiba told him. The two of them headed out of the alley and headed in different directions. (I'll make sure Marik pays for hurting her.)Kaiba thought as he headed towards Domino pier.  
  
Meanwhile at Leona's house, "What could be taking them so long?" Tea wondered. "Don't worry Tea, knowing those two, I'll bet that they already found Leona." Tristan reassured her. Just then, they saw Yugi and Joey. "Hey guys did you find her?" Tea asked. Both Yugi and Joey shook their heads. (I wonder where she could be.) Yugi thought. "Hey Yugi!" Mokuba shouted. Yugi turned around. "Mokuba, what's wrong?" Yugi asked. "I'll explain on the way, right now we've got to get to Domino pier. My brother and Leona could be real trouble." Mokuba told them and headed for Domino pier.  
  
As they headed towards Domino pier, Mokuba had explained everything. "Hey guys what's up?" Mai asked as they ran passed her car. "Mai, could ya' give us a ride to Domino pier?" Joey asked. "Sure, but what's there?" Mai asked. "We'll explain on the way. It's an emergency." Yugi told her as everyone got into the car. "I hope Seto will be ok on his own." Mokuba thought. "Don't worry; your brother can handle himself. Even though this may be a trap." Yugi said. (Yugi, let me take over for now. Kaiba may need my help. And Marik's millennium powers won't be able to affect me.) Yami told him. "Alright, Yami." Yugi said. Yugi's millennium puzzle started to glow, and everyone was face to face with the spirit of the millennium puzzle.   
  
At Domino pier, Kaiba stood in front of the abandoned warehouse. (Looks like Marik forgot a welcoming comitee.) Kaiba thought to himself. (He'll pay for hurting her.) Kaiba thought and walked into the abandoned building. 


	10. For Love or Power

Chapter 10: For Love or Power  
  
  
  
Inside the empty, old, and abandoned warehouse it was very dark. There seemed to be no source of light anywhere. (I would've expected more from Marik instead of this.) Kaiba thought. He walked toward what seemed to be a light switch and switched it on. The entire warehouse was lit up. Kaiba waited a minute or two before continuing further into the warehouse. (No sign of those pathetic rare hunters or Marik.) Kaiba thought as he looked around. He searched the warehouse, until he came upon an old wooden door. The door was very fragile, so it could've been easily knocked down.  
  
Inside the old room was nothing expect for darkness. There was a small trail of light coming in from the ceiling coming down to the floor, so Kaiba followed it. The trail of light led towards a familiar face. "Leona." Kaiba said and ran up to her. Kaiba noticed that Leona was in really bad shape. Her face had gone pale, her body was limb, and her wrists were bleeding due to the sharp chains around them. "Leona, wake up, it's me." Kaiba said as he gently shook her. Leona slowly opened her eyes since she was in immense pain. "Kaiba? Wh-what are you doing here?" Leona asked in surprise as she looked at him. Kaiba looked at her and answered, "I'm here to get you out of here." Leona forced a smile on her face then remembered what happened today at school. "I thought we weren't friends anymore. I thought you hate me." Leona told him.  
  
Meanwhile, "Mai could you slow down a bit!" Joey yelled. The car was running thirty miles over the speed limit. Joey and Tristan weren't having any fun. Tea, Yami, and Mokuba were too busy formulating a plan to notice how fast the car was going. "Joey, you sure you wanna marry her one day?" Tristan asked. Joey was looking a little green, then said, "I'll tell ya' once my stomach gets here." Mai looked at Tristan and Joey. "Hey are the two of you alright?" Mai asked. "Just fine." They said while holding their stomachs. "Mai, how much further?" Tea asked. "We'll be there in ten minutes if I drive a little faster." Mai told her. "Go ahead, besides Seto and Leona could be in danger." Mokuba said. Mai nodded and stepped on the gas pedal. "Hang on to your seats." Mai told them as the car picked up more speed. The only thing that could be heard was Joey's and Tristan's screaming.  
  
Back at the warehouse, "Well, do you hate me?" Leona asked again. Kaiba looked at her and responded, "No, I don't hate you at all. You were telling me the truth and I didn't listen. I was so blinded my anger I couldn't think straight. The truth is I care about you too much to hurt you again. Besides Mokuba, you're the first person who has ever been nice to me, even if I was mean to you. And now look what's going on. Marik or who ever did this to you is going to pay!" Leona smiled at him. "I wish I knew who did this to me. I can't seem to remember anything. I try to, but it's all a blur." Leona told him. Then she asked, "Kaiba, how do I know you won't hurt me again?" Kaiba gave her a sincere smile and leaned towards her and gave her soft, gentle kiss on the lips. "I promise I won't let anything like today happen to you again." Kaiba told her.  
  
Leona was surprised at what just happened, she started to stand up, but the force of the chains knocked her back down. "Hold still, I'll get you out of those chains." Kaiba said. He saw a metal pole and picked it up. Kaiba slammed the metal pole against the hold of the chains and the chains broke off. Leona wasn't able to stand, but couldn't keep her balance. She fell forward, but into Kaiba's arms. She slowly got up and hugged him. "Thanks for coming." Leona told him. "How touching." Said a voice from behind them. Leona and Kaiba turned around and saw Marik. "It seems you managed to free her Kaiba, but that doesn't mean the two of you leave out alive." Marik told them.  
  
Kaiba walked towards Marik and said, "Give one good reason for not tearing you apart." Marik laughed and said, "Your threats don't scare me. Besides the two of you are out numbered." Kaiba and Leona were surrounded by rare hunters. (What are we suppose to do now?) Leona thought. "Kaiba, defeat me in a duel and I'll let you go free. I'll even hand over my Winged Dragon of Ra to you. However, if you lose this duel your Egyptian God card will be mine and so will your girlfriend. Refuse and this entire warehouse will blow up." Marik told him holding a remote control in his hand. (Having the Winged Dragon of Ra in my deck will even beat Yugi, I must have that card.) Kaiba thought. As Kaiba was about to accept the challenge, "How about dueling me instead?" Leona asked.   
  
Everyone was surprised by this. "Challenging you isn't my concern." Marik told her. "Why you afaraid to lose to a girl?" Leona asked him. Marik was furious, "Fine! We'll duel, but believe me this duel is one duel you'll never forget." Marik told her. Marik pressed a button on the remote control and an entire dueling arena appeared. Leona walked to her side of the arena and took out her deck. "Leona are you sure about this?" Kaiba asked. Leona nodded, "Whatever Marik did to me he's gonna pay! And I'm the one who's gonna give to him." Leona answered. Kaiba walked up to her. "Here take this." Kaiba said. "Your Egyptian God card. Are you sure it's safe to use?" Leona asked. "Marik has one too, you're going to need it." Kaiba told her.   
  
Leona placed the God card in her deck. "Are you ready to duel your last game?" Marik taunted. "No, but I hope you are." Leona told him. They placed their decks on the arena and a life point count of 8,000 appeared. "Let's duel!" They both shouted.  
  
Author's Note:   
  
Well what do ya' think. More will come as soon as I figure the dueling situations between Marik and Leona. I could use some help. If anyone's got any ideas e-mail me at Satyakirn@aol.com 


	11. Enter the Shadow Realm

Chapter 11: Enter the Shadow Realm  
  
Both Leona and Marik drew five cards from their decks. "Before this duel begins, place the Egyptian God card out your deck." Mark said. Leona took out Kaiba's Egyptian God card and placed it on the left side of the dueling arena. Marik did the same with his Egyptian God card. "Why did you tell me to place the God card out of my deck?" Leona asked. Marik evilly smiled and answered, "So either one of us can summon them at any point during the duel." (But before that happens I'll trap you're mind in the Shadow Realm and erase your memories of your friends.) Marik thought as he held his millennium rod tightly.  
  
Just as Leona drew her first card to officially begin the duel, Yami and the others showed up. "I thought Leona was in danger. She's duelin' Marik." Joey said. "No Joey. Leona's in more danger than ever." Yami told him. "Hey guys." Leona said. Mokuba ran to his brother. "It's a good thing you guys are safe." Mokuba said. "At last, you show yourself, pharaoh. After I win this duel, your millennium puzzle will be mine." Marik said. Yami stared at Marik with anger, but did not respond to his threat.   
  
"Leona, you must be careful in this duel." Yami told her. "Don't worry Yuge, you saw her deck. She's got some powerful cards." Joey said. "Yeah, she might win." Tea said. "Besides, she has my God card on the field." Kaiba told them. "You gave her Obelisk the Tormentor?" Yami asked. Kaiba nodded. "Let's just hope she can control an Egyptian God card." Yami said. Leona looked at Yami for a moment and thought (Yugi looks so different. That has to be the spirit of the millennium puzzle.) "Alright, let's start this duel." Leona said. Both Leona and Marik are at 8,000 life points. The duel begins as Leona starts her first turn.  
  
"I put one card in face down in defense mode and one card face down. That's all for now." Leona said. Marik evilly smiled and responded, "Starting off slow. That's going to cost you later on. I play revival jam in defense mode and activate the magic card jam breeding machine. Next I play one card face down and end my turn. (Oh no Marik's activated his jam breeding machine. Soon he'll have enough sacrifices to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra.) Yugi thought. "My turn. It's a shame that your slime token from your jam breeding machine only has 500 attack points. I play another card face down in defense mode and end my turn." Leona said.   
  
"Leona on your next turn, you've got to summon a monster and take down his slime token." Yami told her. (It's time to take this duel to the Shadow Realm.) Marik thought. "Behold the power of my millennium rod. It will take us to the Shadow Realm and you'll slowly be losing every memory of your pathetic friends." Marik said as everyone was surrounded by dark clouds. "It's my move now and my jam breeding machine creates another slime token. I play Vorse Raider in attack mode. Vorse Raider attack her face down monster." Marik commanded. "Oh no, my Shining Friendship, it's destroyed." Leona said. "That's not all that's destroyed. A memory of one of your friends is gone as well." Marik said. As Marik's Vorse Raider attacked Leona's Shining Friendship, Leona saw something strange. "What? Tea? No! Don't go!" Leona yelled.  
  
"Is Leona alright? What's she talking about? I'm right here." Tea wondered. (That voice it's so far away. I can't remember who that is.) Leona thought. "It seems that Tea is gone from your memories. I play one card face down and end my turn." Marik said. "My move. I sacrifice my face down monster to bring Luster Dragon in attack mode. Luster Dragon attack his slime token." Leona said. (LP: 6100/8000.) "I play two cards face down and end my turn." Leona said. "I activate the magic card Ookazi which direct attacks your life points by 800. And since we're in the Shadow Realm, you'll feel the wrath of my magic card." Marik said. Fireballs headed straight for Leona and she screamed in pain.   
  
"Leona! Are you alright?" Tea asked. "It's that voice again, but where's it coming from." Leona said to herself. (LP: 6100/7200) "Next I activate the magic card Rush Recklessly. This card makes my Vorse Raider stronger than your Luster Dragon. Vorse Raider attack her Luster Dragon." Marik said. Leona's Luster Dragon is destroyed. (LP: 6100/7000.) "And you also lose another friend." Marik told her. "Tristan. No!" Leona cried out. "What's she talking about? I'm right here." Tristan said. "Marik! This has gone far enough! Release us from the Shadow Realm!" Yami told him. "Why stop now pharaoh? Why stop, when I'm having fun toying with your friend's mind." Marik answered. (I've gotta think of something quick or else Marik will be able to summon his God card.) Leona thought as she drew her next card.  
  
(It's my Blue Eyes White Dragon.) Leona thought as she held her card. (Alright, I've also got Lord of Dragons and Flute of Summoning Dragon. And I've also got Red Eyes Black Dragon in my hand.) Leona said as she saw her cards. (If I play my Blue Eyes will I lose my memories of Katrina and Blossom.) Leona thought.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Katrina" Leona said hugging her best friend. "Yeah. It stinks that your dad had to get that promotion in Japan." Katrina said. "Wait before you leave I want you to have something." Katrina said while digging into her purse. "Here take this." Katrina told Leona. Leona looked at the card and almost started to cry. "It's a Blue Eyes White Dragon card!" Leona said happily. "Yeah, I know how crazy you are about dragons, so why not have one of the most powerful dragons in Duel Monsters, right?" Katrina asked smiling. Leona smiled and hugged her friend again. "Promise never to lose that card." Katrina said. "Thanks. I'll never lose this card. I promise. You're a great friend. Whenever I play this card, I'll always think of you. Best friends forever, no matter what."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
(I can't risk losing my two best friends, but I can't risk losing this duel either. What do I do?) Leona thought. "Leona. You've got trust in your cards. If you have the answers in your hand play it. Believe in the heart of the cards." Yami told her. "The heart of the cards?" Leona asked. "Yeah, Leona, trust in your deck and believe in yourself, like we all believe in you. Now go kick Marik's butt." Joey said. (Their right. I've gotta try or else I might lose this duel.) Leona thought.   
  
"First I activate the magic card De-spell to get rid of your Jam Breeding Machine." Leona said. "Not so fast, I activate the trap card Magic Jammer, which cancels out your magic card." Marik said. "Oh yeah, you forgot about my other face down card. I activate the magic card Remove Trap." Leona said. "Now I play Lord of Dragons in defense mode and activate the magic card Flute of Summoning Dragons. I summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon and my Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field. Blue Eyes White Dragon attack Marik's Vorse Raider." Leona said. "You triggered my trap card Mirror Force. Say good bye to your dragons and your friends." Marik told her.   
  
As Leona saw her two monsters be destroyed she also lost the memory of her friends. "Joey no! Please stay." Leona pleaded. Leona could see nothing at all in the darkness except for three more figures. "Katrina, Blossom, not you too. You guys have to help me please. Don't go!" Leona told her friends. Leona noticed that someone was else was also there. "Kaiba. Please you've gotta stay and help me, please. Don't leave me here all alone." Leona begged. (It looks like the shadows have taken over her mind and her soul. She has nothing that can help her from my Winged Dragon of Ra.) Marik thought.   
  
Leona fell to her knees. "I can't do this alone." Leona whispered as tears were falling to the floor. (LP: 6100/7000) (It is time to summon my Egyptian God card and devastate her more.) Marik thought. "Before I draw my next card I'll send my God card to the grave yard." Marik said. Then he drew his next card. "Perfect! I activate the magic card Monster Reborn and summon my Winged Dragon of Ra to the field!" Marik said. "Woah, that God card's gonna be big trouble." Joey said. "Can Leona win?" Mokuba asked. "She too focused on her own thoughts. I don't even think she notices that card is on the field." Tea answered. "Now I sacrifice all my life points except for 1 and transfer them to my God card." Marik said. Leona stood up and faced the God card. (It's over.) Leona thought. "Now my Winged Dragon of Ra destroy her monster and her life points!" Marik commanded.   
  
Marik's Winged Dragon of Ra devastated Leona's life points to 900. "Leona!" Mokuba cried out. After the smoke cleared everyone saw Leona. Her body was burned and battered. "I can't win this duel." Leona said. "Leona, listen to me. You are not alone. Your friends are right here with you. Marik's just playing games with your mind." Yami told her. "C'mon Leona, you can do this. Use Seto's God card." Mokuba said cheerfully. "We're all right here." Tea said. "Yeah, you can do this." Tristan told her. Leona faced Marik and said, "I'm not giving up." Leona said. Leona drew her final card. "C'mon heart of the cards. Please let this be the card I need." Leona whispered. (LP: 1/900).  
  
Leona drew the magic card Monster Recovery. "YES! I activate the magic card Monster Recovery. I get to bring back four cards from the grave yard to the field. So I bring back, Shining Friendship, Luster Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, and my Blue Eyes White Dragon." Leona said. "Next I activate the magic card Dark Curtain. At the cost of 500 life points I bring my Dark Magician to the field." Leona said. Leona took Kaiba's God card and told Marik, "Let see which God card is stronger. I sacrifice Luster Dragon, Shining Friendship, and Red Eyes Black Dragon to summon Obelisk the Tormentor." "That card pales in comparison to mine." Marik said. "Aren't you forgetting the special ability of Obelisk?" Kaiba asked. "What's that?" Marik asked.  
  
"My God card's special ability increases its attack force when there are two monsters on the field. In other words Marik, your history." Kaiba answered. "Obelisk absorb the attack force of Blue Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician. Giving it a total of 9500. This duel is over!" Leona yelled. (LP: 0/500).  
  
The duel was over. Marik's life points had gone to zero. Leona had won her first official duel. "Alright! Leona won!" Mokuba cheered. Leona couldn't keep her balance while standing because of so many direct attacks and the affects of the Shadow Realm. Leona walked away from the dueling arena. She started to feel dizzy and was about to collapse to the ground. "Leona, are you alright?" Kaiba asked as he caught her before she could hit the ground. "I-I'm ok, j-just a –li-little tired." Leona slowly answered. She slowly fell into unconsciousness. "Leona?" Mokuba said worriedly.  
  
"She needs to go to a hospital." Tea said. "You fools aren't going anywhere, except for oblivion." Marik said as he held the remote control in his hand. Marik was about to push the button when, "I don't think so." A voice said. Everyone turned around and saw Mai with police officers surrounding Marik and his rare hunters. One of the police officers grabbed Marik and the remote control fell out his hand. "You can't do this to me!" Marik yelled struggling to break free. "You'll all pay for this! My millennium rod is unstoppable!" Marik said as the police took him away with the all rare hunters.  
  
Yugi and the others followed outside. "Hey Marik, your forgettin' something." Joey said as he held the millennium rod. "My millennium rod. Give it to me now!" Marik ordered. "I don't think so. See ya' ancient magic." Joey said as he threw the millennium rod into the river. "Now no one can have that power." Yugi said. The others nodded. As the police cars left Mokuba asked, "Mai, could you give us a ride to the hospital?" Mai nodded. As Mokuba and Kaiba sat in the car carrying Leona Mai said, "Yugi, Leona's parents should know about this." Yugi responded, "Don't worry we'll tell them." Yugi and the others headed for Leona's house as Mai drove to the hospital.  
  
At Domino hospital, Kaiba and Mokuba walked to the reception desk. "What happened to her?" Asked the nurse as she saw Leona unconscious in Kaiba's arms. "She was in a terrible car accident a couple miles from here. She needs help." Kaiba lied. Kaiba couldn't say the truth because no would believe him. After all, you don't here many people getting injured because of a card game. The nurse called in a stretcher and a couple of doctors took Leona into the emergency room. "Make sure she gets the best treatment or I'll have you all fired." Kaiba told them. "Don't worry Mr. Kaiba, she will." The nurse told him. "It's a good thing Kaiba Corp. owns half of this hospital, right Seto?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba nodded. The two brothers sat in the waiting room.  
  
A couple of hours had passed and Yugi and the others showed up with Leona's parents. Kaiba could see that Leona's mother was very upset. Her father however was more angry than upset. "What happened to my daughter!? If you're responsible, I'll sue you for every penny!" Leona's father yelled looking at Kaiba. "No, you've got this all wrong. Mr. Springs, Kaiba's done nothing except help your daughter. He even risked his life for her." Yugi told him. "Is that true?" Leona's father asked. Kaiba nodded and said, "I wouldn't let anything bad happen to your daughter." After a while Leona's father started to calm down. "Is she alright?" Leona's mother asked worriedly. Before Kaiba was about to respond a doctor came in the waiting room.  
  
"Leona is in the recovery room right now. She hasn't woken up since she was in the emergency room. You may see her if you wish." The doctor explained. Leona's parents followed the doctor, but then Kaiba stopped them. "Out of respect, may I see her first?" Kaiba asked. "It's the least we can do for helping our daughter." Leona's mother answered. Kaiba and Mokuba followed the doctor to the recovery room.   
  
In the recovery room entrance, "Mokuba stay out here for a while. I need to see her alone." Kaiba said. Mokuba slowly nodded. Kaiba walked into the recovery room and saw Leona's fragile and motionless body. Her face had gone pale. There were machines and wires surrounding her. (I can't let Mokuba see you like this. It would make him sad.) Kaiba thought. Kaiba sat in a chair near the bed and took Leona's hand. "Forgive me. I put you in this position. Marik was after me, not you. Kaiba told her. "You have to wake up Leona. Please wake up. I lost my mother in this hospital. I don't want to lose you. Besides Mokuba being everything in the world to me, you are too. You are the most precious thing that came into my life. I wouldn't want this to happen to you. I love you." Kaiba told her.  
  
Kaiba let go of Leona's hand, but then Leona took his and held it tightly. Leona's eyes slowly opened and she saw Kaiba's face. "Do you really mean that?" Leona whispered. "Mean what?" Kaiba asked. "Do you really love me?" Leona asked. Kaiba smiled at her and nodded. Leona smiled at him them said, "Thank you for everything. Everyone is wrong about you. You're not cold hearted. You do have a good heart and you just proved it." Kaiba got up from his seat and was about to leave when Leona asked, "Are you going to the dance this Friday?" Kaiba shook his head then answered, "Sorry, but I don't go to school dances." And he left the recovery room.  
  
"Well, is she alright big brother?" Mokuba asked as Kaiba came out of the room. "She'll be fine." Kaiba told him and they walked back to the waiting room. Soon after everyone else saw Leona. Her parents were very relieved that their only daughter was going to be alright. "She'll be completely healthy by tomorrow morning." The nurse told them.   
  
The next day Leona came home. Yugi and the others threw Leona a welcome home surprise party. "Thanks you guys." Leona said. "This party would be perfect if only Kaiba and Mokuba could've come." Leona said. "Kaiba's not exactly a party person." Tristan told her. "Well, he needs to have some fun in his life. You can't always be busy with work." Leona responded. "Try telling Kaiba that." Joey said. "C'mon guys give Kaiba a break, besides he's the one who saved Leona." Yugi told them. The others started rambling to themselves. It was 9:00. Leona said good-bye to her friends. "Leona, remember tomorrow's the dance." Tea said. "Don't worry I'll be there." Leona told her and closed the door. She went to her room and fell asleep waiting for the next day.  
  
Author's Note: Well what do u think? Sorry it took so long. There are only 3 more chapsters left. Keeo reviewing. BYE 


	12. The Big Night

Chapter 12: The Big Night  
  
It was finally Friday night. The day of the first annual Domino High School Dance. All the students were invited to a fancy restaurant. Inside the restaurant there were chandeliers hanging, red and white rose bushes, a dining table full of food and drinks. There were also streamers, balloons, and confetti hanging on the ceiling. The DJ was playing all types of music. From dance music to rock music.   
  
Leona was waiting for her friends in the garden, outside. The garden also had red and white roses planted; small white twinkle lights surrounded the garden. There was a water fountain in the middle of the garden shaped like an angel. It felt like a paradise. Leona was wearing a light blue sleeveless long dress. Her hair was in a bun with small butterfly clips. She wore diamond heart earrings and a diamond bracelet on her left wrist. "Hey Leona." A voice said. Leona turned around. "Hi Tea, you look nice." Leona said as she looked at Tea who was wearing a baby pink dress.  
  
"Where's Yugi?" Leona asked. "He's at the front taking tickets from the other students who are arriving." Tea explained. Tea and Leona went inside and saw Joey, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, and Yugi. The boys were all wearing black tuxedos. Mai wore a purple long dress and Serenity wore a blue dress. "How did you guys get in without the teachers not knowing?" Tea asked. "Thanks to Yugi, we got in easily." Tristan said. "Let's just hope you guys don't get caught." Yugi told him. "Hi, you must be Leona." Serenity said. "It's nice to meet you." Leona said. For the rest of the night Tea, Mai, Serenity and Leona were dancing while Yugi and Tristan were talking. Joey was stuffing his face with food. The night was almost over.   
  
"Alright kids, we're gonna slow things down a bit for all you couples out there. Here's the last song for the night. Here's Evanescence 'My Immortal'." The DJ said playing the last song for the night. Leona saw couples going to the dance floor. "Hey Tea wanna dance?" Yugi asked. Tea accepted and walked to the dance floor. "Um Serenity, would you, uh wanna dance?" Tristan asked. "Sure, Tristan." Serenity said. However, Joey still had his face stuffed with food. Mai walked up to him. "C'mon Joey." Mai said. "Sorry Mai I'm eatin'." Joey told her. Mai grabbed his arm and pulled him to the dance to the floor. "Hey, my turkey." Joey said as his turkey leg fall to the floor. Leona was the only person who wasn't dancing.  
  
(I'll wait for them outside.) Leona thought. She started walking to the exit when she bumped into someone in a white tuxedo. "Oh sorry for bumping into you." Leona said. Leona looked at the person. "Kaiba? I thought you hated school dances." Leona said as he looked at Kaiba who was smiling. He took her hand and said, "There's a first time for everything." Kaiba walked to the dance floor with Leona and led her into a nice slow dance. Most of the students were staring at them in surprise. Yugi and the others were smiling.   
  
After the song was over most of the students had left. Yugi and the others had gone home in Mai's car. Leona and Kaiba were outside in the garden. Kaiba picked a white rose from the garden. "Are you sure, you can do that?" Leona asked. "They'll never miss one rose. Besides it's for a good reason." Kaiba told her while handing her the white rose. Leona blushed and said, "Thank you, Seto." Kaiba looked at her surprised. "You said my first name." Kaiba said in surprise. "Like you said, there's a first time for everything." Leona responded. Kaiba smiled at her and put his arm around her. "This is nice." Leona said as she rested her head on his shoulder. They shared a small passionate kiss under the starlit sky as the moon shone over the night sky.   
  
Author's Note: Just 1 more chapter left. Enjoy^_^ 


	13. It's Never Goodbye

Chapter 13: It's Never Goodbye  
  
A few months passed since Leona and her family moved to Japan. Everything is back to normal. Marik hasn't been seen since. Domino High School is nearing the end of the school year, which meant final exams are on the way. Leona had gotten use to the city's roads and transportation. She still hangs out with Yugi and the gang. As for her and Kaiba, let's just say they've gotten closer. It was mid-June when Leona came home from school to find out some interesting news.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Leona called out. She saw boxes all over the house. She saw her mom and asked, "Mom, what's going on?" Leona's mother looked at her and said, "We're moving back to New York tonight. You're father got his old job back." Leona looked at her mother with surprise and confusion. "What!? We're going back! What about school, I have finals coming up. And what about Yugi and the others?" Leona asked. "You'll see them during vacation, at least you'll get to see Katrina and Blossom again." Leona's mother told her. Leona smiled at her mother's response, she did miss them a lot. Her smile faded when she realized she still had one more problem. "Mom, what about me and Seto?" Leona asked.  
  
Leona's mother looked at her. "You have gotten closer to him since the incident. Well, you know long distance relationships don't always work out." Leona's mother told her. Leona could feel her heart break at that very moment. She had never felt anything like this before. "Mom, when's our flight?" Leona asked. "Its 7:00. But we have to be at the airport at 6." Leona's mother informed her. Leona looked at her watch, it was 3:30. "Mom, I'm going out for a while. I'll be back before 6:00." Leona told her mother and walked outside.  
  
She headed for Yugi's Game Shop to tell her friends the news. She knew that Joey, Tea, and Tristan would be there as well. She arrived at the Game shop and saw her friends. They were looking at some new Duel Monsters cards. "Hi guys." Leona said. Her friends turned around. "Leona, hi, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked sweetly. "Well, I came here to say. . . goodbye." Leona told him. "Goodbye? What are ya' talkin' about?" Joey asked. Leona looked at her four friends and answered, "My dad got his old job back in New York. Our flight leaves tonight." Lena said sadly.   
  
The others were speechless. "Leona, have you told Kaiba and Mokuba yet?" Tea asked. Leona shook her head. "No, not yet. I'm afraid to tell them." Leona said. "You've got to tell them, Kaiba has to know." Tristan said. "Don't you care about him enough to tell him?" Yugi asked. "I do, that's why I don't want to tell him. He'll be heart broken." Leona answered. Tea walked over to Leona and said, "He'll be more devastated if you don't tell him." Leona looked at her and smiled. "You're right I guess I should tell them." Leona said. Leona walked to the front door when, "Don't worry Leona we'll be at the airport." Yugi told her. "Thanks guys." Leona said and left.  
  
It took Leona about two hours to get to the mansion. She rang the doorbell. Mokuba opened the door. "Leona!" Mokuba yelled happily and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you so much." Leona whispered as Mokuba was hugging her. "What did you say?" Mokuba asked. Leona hoped that Mokuba didn't hear her. "Well, Mokuba. My family and I are moving back to New York tonight." Leona explained. "What about you and Seto?" Mokuba asked. Leona kneeled down to look at Mokuba. "Please don't tell your brother. I don't want him to feel upset." Leona told him. "I can't do that. Seto has to know. Wait here, I'll get him." Mokuba told her and went inside to get his brother.  
  
(Mokuba, don't tell him. I'm sorry I have to you leave you Seto.) Leona thought and left. "Mokuba, I was busy with some important documents." Kaiba said. "Yeah, but Leona's moving back to New York tonight." Mokuba told his brother as they walked outside. "She's gone." Mokuba said. The two brothers looked at each other. "Why would she leave?" Mokuba asked. "We'll find out at the airport." Kaiba said.  
  
It was 5:50 when Leona had gotten home. Tears of sadness filled her eyes. Her parents were outside waiting for their daughter. "Leona, you're crying, are you alright?" Leona's mother asked. Leona nodded and replied, "I'll be fine mom." There was a taxi waiting outside. The three went inside the taxi and drove to the airport. Along the way to the airport, Leona saw the places where she and her friends use to hang out. (I'll miss them so much.) Leona thought as the airport came into view. Leona and her parents got out of the taxi and headed for the airport lounge.  
  
At the airport lounge, Leona saw Yugi and the others. "How did you guys get here before us?" Leona asked. "Thanks to Mai." Joey said. Leona saw Mai and Serenity. "We wanted to give you a proper goodbye before you leave." Yugi told her. Mai went first. "Here I want you to have this." Mai said handing her a duel monster card. "Harpie's Feather Duster thanks Mai." Leona said. "Remember us gals gotta stick together." Mai said. "We haven't known each other too long, but I think you'll like the gift." Serenity said. Leona opened the gift and it was an empty box. "It's to place your duel monsters cards in." Tristan told her. "Thanks." Leona said.  
  
Tea was next. "Promise you won't forget us." Tea said. Leona smiled and nodded. "Here I want you to have my favorite card, the Magician of Faith." Tea said giving her favorite card to Leona. "Here, Leona, this is from me. My Flame Swordsman." Joey said giving her his card. "Thanks Joey." Leona said. Leona hugged Mai, Tea, Serenity, Tristan, and Joey. "Thank you for everything." Leona told them. Yugi was the last person to give his gifts to her. "You're a nice person Leona. You care about your friends and family deeply. I want you to have these two duel monsters cards. Dark Magician Girl and your very own Egyptian God card." Yugi told her. Leona looked at the God card in shock. "But I thought there are only three Egyptian God cards in the entire world." Leona told him. Yugi smiled and explained, "When you were in the hospital I took Kaiba's God card and gave it to Grandpa and he made a duplicate of it." Leona smiled and thought (My very own Egyptian God card.)   
  
It was 6:45; Leona and her friends were talking and laughing. "All passengers for flight 255, non-stop to New York, please board the aircraft." The announcer on the intercom said. "I guess this is goodbye." Leona said looking at her friends. "Wait, what about Kaiba and Mokuba, aren't they suppose to be here?" Yugi asked. Leona looked down to the floor and said, "I didn't tell Kaiba." The others looked at her surprised. "I just couldn't tell him." Leona said as tears were forming in her eyes. "Leona, come on we have to go." Leona's father told her. "I'm coming." Leona said. "I guess this is it." Yugi said. "Take care and good luck at school and in the rest of your life. Don't worry we'll tell Kaiba for you." Yugi told her.  
  
Leona waved goodbye to her friends, but had that deep regret in her heart, that she couldn't tell the one person who loved her that she would never see him again. Leona walked over to the security checkpoint when she heard, "Leona wait don't go!" Said a voice. Leona turned around and saw Kaiba and Mokuba. The two brothers ran up to her. "What are you doing here?" Leona asked. "Mokuba told me everything. Why didn't you tell me?" Kaiba asked. Leona started to cry and answered, "I won't be able to see you again." Kaiba smiled at her and then took out a small blue box from his pocket. "Here, this is from me." Kaiba said. Leona opened the small box and saw a necklace with a Blue Eyes White Dragon charm. "As long as you have this around your neck, I'll never leave you." Kaiba told her.   
  
Kaiba placed the necklace around her neck. Leona smiled at him. "Thank you so much Seto." Leona told him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What about me?" Mokuba asked. Leona kneeled down and gave Mokuba a big hug. "Take care of your brother." Leona told him. "Don't worry I will." Mokuba said cheerfully. Leona walked to where he parents were and took one last look at her friends who were waving goodbye. She smiled and thought, (Wait until Katrina and Blossom hear about this.) Leona and her parents boarded the airplane. As the airplane took off, Leona took one last look of Domino. She then, put her head on the pillow and fell asleep while holding her necklace in her hand.  
  
At the airport lounge, Yugi and the others were sitting and thinking when a news flash came on the lounge's television. "I'm here at Domino pier where an unexplained phenomenon occurred this late afternoon. Two divers found a strange looking item in the river. When they touched the strange item, the two divers were paralyzed. Those divers are at Domino hospital. The strangest thing is, police officers cannot find that strange item now. We'll give you more details as this story develops." The news reporter said. Yugi and the others looked at each other. "The millennium rod's gone." Yugi said. "But who could've taken it? And how did anyone else besides us know about this?" Tea wondered. The others had the same questions on their minds. (Who could be behind this? The world will be in grave danger.) Yugi thought.  
  
~Two Years Later~  
  
  
  
Two years had passed. Leona had graduated from high school and is starting college in the fall. Its summer vacation right now and Leona is hanging out at her best friend's house. "So, Leona, you're going to be 19 this month got anything planned?" Katrina asked. Leona looked at her best friend. "Nope, not yet." Leona responded. "You've got nothing planned, but it's already July 5, your birthday is 18 days away." Blossom told her. "I know, but I've got nothing planned yet. How about we finish this duel first?" Leona asked her friend. Blossom nodded. "You two and you're duel monsters cards." Katrina said. "You'd be like us if you had stronger cards. Your deck is pathetic." Blossom said. Katrina looked at her sister angrily. Before this became another one of their fight fest, Leona said, "That's not true Blossom, Katrina does have Slifer the Sky Dragon." "Yeah, I know, but that's all she has that's powerful. Besides her God card can't surpass my Winged Dragon of Ra. "But there not the real God cards, they're just copies." Leona told her. "I can't believe the three of us have all three God cards even if they are fake." Katrina said.  
  
While Leona and Blossom were dueling, Katrina was watching the news. "In today's business news, young billionaire Seto Kaiba is coming to New York city in two days." The news reporter said. Leona turned around and started watching the broadcast. "In his meeting today, the young CEO plans to revolutionize the duel monsters card game created by Kaiba Corporation technicians. He also said he wishes to see a special friend while he's here." The news reporter said. Leona started to blush. (Seto was right, it's never goodbye.) Leona thought as she held her necklace with the Blue Eyes White Dragon charm.  
  
~THE END~  
  
Author's Note: Well that's the ending. I hope everyone enjoyed. Don't worry I'll have the sequel to the story up any time now. And remember review plz ^_^ 


End file.
